A Dark Side To Rey
by NateAKAMiniPunk
Summary: My first fanfic so be gentle! Just a quick oneshot with an unusual pairing. John Cena and Rey Mysterio have some fun in the locker room after Monday Night RAW. Summary Sucks! Just read it! Warnings inside! SLASH


Hey everyone! So this is my very first fanfic and I'm super nervous! I know this pairing is a bit random, but hey, I think they're both very sexy and Cena bttming is a big fat YES to me Anyway, I won't ramble on for too long. I'm going to try and keep this at about 2000 words. Please review and please, be honest. I can take it

This is just a quick and fun little one shot. Hope you like

Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own John Cena or Rey Mysterio. Everything in this story belongs to WWE. Except my imagination ;)

**Warnings: Gay Sex, cursing, some blood, and some pretty rough dominating by Rey. Don't like, don't read.**

**Title sucks, I know.**

A Dark Side to Rey

By Nate Aguilar (NateWWE)

John Cena. Strong. Charismatic. Sexy. A man you would think is all straight and all about that pussy. Well guess what? John has a secret. Actually, 3 secrets.

1: He's a homosexual

2: He's a bottom.

And 3: He is involved in a torrid, erotic, and dirty affair with the legendary Mexican sensation: Rey Mysterio.

Now, I know what you're thinking: Rey Mysterio isn't a top! Oh, on the contrary. Rey bottoms for nobody and when he is with John, not only does he top. He dominates John. Makes him beg. Makes him scream in pain and pleasure. Make him plead for more.

Just the way John likes it.

John Cena's Private Locker Room: RAW 

John had just finished packing his things and was ready to head out to his bus. He couldn't wait to just sit back and relax after his match tonight.

2 Out of 3 Falls with WWE Champion CM Punk.

How he didn't just collapse from pure exhaustion as soon as the match was over was shocking. He loved working with CM Punk and making the fans happy, but sometimes he just wishes he could have some time off, and even though WWE would be more than happy to give him some rest, he knew he couldn't stay away from a roaring WWE crowd chanting "Let's Go Cena! CENA SUCKS!"

It's what drives him.

Well that and his lover. Rey Mysterio. A happily married man who John had somehow managed to convince into having rough and rugged sex with him. It happened pretty abruptly one night, but that's a story for another time.

Just as he was about to head out the door, he heard a knock at his door. He hadn't expected any visitors.

"Who could that be?" he muttered to himself as he put his bag down and headed back to the door.

He opened it and was surprised at who was standing there: Rey.

Rey left almost an hour ago, or so he thought.

"Rey?... Hey sweetie, what's up?" John asked rather happy to see his lover. "I thought you left already?"

"Hey babe. Yeah, well I did. But I just remembered I didn't say goodbye to you, like I usually do." Rey said.

John looked confused. "Uh… OK. So you came all the way back to the arena to say goodbye?"

Rey smirked. "Ok, you caught me. That's was a load of shit. Honestly, I just need you. BAD. Right when I got to the hotel I started thinking of you, and in some pretty naughty ways. I got hard and had to jack off. I jizzed about 3 times. You make me so hot Johnny."

All of Rey's words went straight to John's cock, which was now growing hard at an alarming pace.

"Oh, um…" John's mouth was getting dry and his cock was now fully erect. "Well, would you like to jizz for a fourth time?" John asked a bit nervous but also excited.

Rey's face lit up. "Fuck yeah." With that Rey walked into the locker room, closing the door behind him. John followed close behind, just thinking about sucking Rey's giant cock and swallowing his cum. Having his tight little pucker filled and fucked at a fast and furious pace. He was now painfully hard.

Rey turned and looked at him with an evil grin on his face. "Strip." He said sternly.

Yes! John was hoping Rey would go into his dominating mode.

"Yes, sir." John said excitedly, knowing using the word sir really turned Rey on.

John quickly removed his signature green Cenation shirt, throwing it off to the side somewhere, not caring where it landed.

His sexy, toned, and muscular torso was now exposed for Rey to see. John was the sexiest thing Rey had ever seen. He was now fully hard just thinking about what he was going to do to John.

John then swiftly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jorts, unzipped them, and let them drop to the floor around his ankles.

His massive erection was now clearly visible through his boxers for Rey to see and Rey's mouth watered at the sight.

John removed his shoes and quickly stepped out of his shorts. He then stuck his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and looked over at Rey for approval. Rey nodded and John pushed his shorts down his muscular thighs and around his ankles, his 9 inch hard on springing free from its confines and flying up and smacking his sexy abs, a bit of pre-cum being left on them from his now leaking head.

Rey couldn't wait any longer. "Get over here and strip me."

John obliged, walking very fast toward Rey, his cock bouncing as he did. He quickly undid Rey's buttons on his sexy Ed Hardy shirt before letting it drop to the floor revealing Rey's sexy tattoo covered body.

"On your knees slut. I want to make you gag on my cock."

John's cock twitched at the command, more sticky pre-cum leaking from the tip.

John dropped to his knees and pulled Rey's pants down without even undoing them, taking the boxer shorts with him as Rey's 10 incher sprang out and slapped John in the face, a bit of wetness being left on him from the dripping head of Rey's massive shaft.

John licked his lips before taking the sexy piece of man meat and licking up and down the entire length of it.

"Mmmm…" Rey moaned, loving how John's hot tongue felt on his dick.

John then licked around the massive mushroom head before taking the entire cock in his mouth, deep throating it instantly.

"AHHH! Fuck yeah John! Suck that cock you little whore! Deep throat that shit you fucking cock slut!" Rey screamed.

John loved the taste of Rey's hot cock in his mouth. It tasted so good to him.

John began to bob his head up and down on Rey's thick meat, going at a steady pace.

It wasn't fast enough for Rey, however, as Rey placed both his hands on the back of John's head and began to fuck the life out of John's throat.

John was now gagging and convulsing around the long and thick girth of Rey's cock hammering his mouth, the head stabbing the back of his throat with every thrust.

"Mmmm fuck John! Your mouth is so warm! Feels… so good… don't know how long… I can… last!" Rey's words were now coming in pants as he felt himself nearing his edge.

Only a few more thrusts and Rey hit his peak. His hot cum shot down the back of John's throat making John gag even more. It was such a big load that some cum ended up splashing out of John's mouth and onto his chin and cheeks.

Rey finally came down from his high, pulling his cock out of John's mouth with a slurp and a pop. He smacked John's lips with the head a few times before demanding "Tongue." John quickly stuck his tongue out and Rey began to slap the remaining cum from his shaft on to it.

"Get up." Rey demanded, John getting up and coughing a few times, his throat now sore from the brutal fucking it just took.

"Bend over and get ready." Rey said, pointing to the bench in the room. John did so, bending over and showing off his nice, round, juicy bubble butt, his tight, quivering pucker also on display.

Rey's cock shot back to full hardness again as he positioned himself behind John, lining his rock hard 10 incher up with John's tight hole before shoving the entire thing into John in one rough, violent thrust.

"AHHHHHH! FUCK REY! FUCK …. AW FUCK OW!" John screamed at the top of his lungs in pure pain as his unprepped hole was breached. He knew there would be no prep, though. Rey didn't like to prep. He said it took away from the magic, and John sort of agreed. Plus, he loved to be filled up dry and rough. Even though the pain was extreme at first, he knew it would turn into pure bliss soon.

"Shit baby, always so tight. So good." Rey moaned.

Rey didn't even give John time to get used to the feeling of being filled balls deep by Rey's giant cock, as Rey began to quickly thrust in and out of John's tight heat.

"AWW! OW REY! OW! PLEASE, STOP! YOUR HURTING ME!" John was now crying. No man had ever brought him to tears, except for Rey.

"Shut up bitch! You… aw… know you love it!" Rey screamed back at him.

He was right. John did love it. Every second of it. He only said it to further Rey's aggression, which it did.

Rey was now pounding into John as a violent speed. Blood was beginning to form on Rey's cock from John's tight walls beginning to bleed from each thrust.

And then, as if the pain had never even been there, Rey struck John's fuck bundle.

"AAHHAHAHHGGHH! FUCK YEAH BABY! MMM RIGHT THERE! OH GOD YEAH!" John screamed as Rey's pistoning cock began to strike his sweet spot with every thrust.

Rey then pulled out, causing John to make a loud whimper as his now RAW and bleeding asshole was now empty.

Rey went to lay on the floor of the locker room, then motioned John over with his finger and saying "Ride me. NOW!"

John quickly moved over to Rey and straddled him, lining up his quivering pucker with Rey's blood covered shaft. He dropped down with force, his thighs making a smacking noise against Rey's.

"MMMMmmmMMmmm YEAH Rey. Feels so good! Fuck me baby! Fuck me as hard as you can!" John screamed.

Rey immediately began to drive his hips up into Johns, his cock once again connecting with John's prostate. Rey grabbed onto John's hips and began to pound as hard as he could, causing John to scream so many cuss words that Stone Cold would have been in shock.

John had now placed his hands on Rey's yummy chest, tweaking the nipples a bit into hard nubs as be began to bounce up and down, meeting Rey thrust for thrust.

"Aw yeah John! You like that you whore? You fucking little cock slut, huh? You like that?!"

"MMMMMMM YES BABY! YES! YES! YES!" Daniel Bryan would have so sued them if he heard them using his signature catchphrase so many times.

"Touch yourself John! Fucking make yourself cum!" Rey shouted at John as John reached his hand off of Rey's chest and on to his twitching cock.

"Oh God Rey! OH GOD! AWWW! MMM! Aw Shit! SHIT! Shit! Shit! SHITTTTTTTTTTT! FUCKKKKKK!" John screamed as loud as he could as it only took a few strokes for his thick cock to shoot it's load of hot white cum from its piss slit all over Rey's abs and pecs, some even landing on Rey's chin.

The orgasm caused John's walls to clench down on Rey's now pulsating cock, which was also about to shoot it's load.

"AW Fuck John! AW FUCK YEAH BABY! YOU FEEL SO GOOD! FUCK YES! God this feels good!" Rey shouted as his thrusts became so rapid that John's ass and thighs were now a beat red color, along with Rey's cock as it was covered in John's blood.

"AWWWWWWW SHITTT! Here it come Johnny! Are you ready!?" Not waiting for an answer, Rey shot his thick and hot load into Johns aching ass, filling him to the brim with his spunk.

"Mmmm shit yeah… Woo!" Rey said as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

Both men just laid there for what seemed like hours, John resting his head on Rey's shoulder as Rey held him. He knew John was in pain. He felt bad for hurting him, but at the same time, he knows it's what John likes.

Pulling out slow and gentle, Rey moved John over so that his head could rest on Rey's chest.

"Thank you baby. I needed that." John said in a whisper, his throat still hurting from the brutal fucking it took earlier.

"Shhhh baby. Relax and take a nap. You deserve it. And thank you. I swear, you are such an amazing man John. At first, I thought this thing between me and you was just sex, but now I'm starting to realize, I care for you John. I care for you like I care for my wife and kids. Johnny…. I…. I love you."

Rey looked down to see how John had reacted, but felt saddened when he realized John had fallen asleep.

"Oh well. Maybe next time. I love you John Felix Anthony Cena. I hope you know that."

OK, so what do you guys think? It's a bit sloppy, I know, but hey, it's my first time. But be honest in your reviews please. Thank you!

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
